


Everything’s Bigger In Texas

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crush, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Road Trip, Sex Dreams, Sexual innuendos, a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Buck and Eddie go to El Paso to pick up some of Eddies old belongings, and Buck is trying to keep his feelings contained, but it’s harder than he thought.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 333





	1. Chapter 1

  
It’s just a trip with with Eddie...to Texas...alone. So what’s the big deal? It’s just a an 11+ hour road trip between friends. Generally flying would be the preferred option, but Eddie was getting some of his old belongings since his parents were moving so he had to take his truck to bring it all back to L.A..

“Buck are you sure you’ll be ok?” Maddie asked with concern.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Buck your feelings for Eddie. I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I just want to make sure this won’t be too hard for you.” 

“Maddie it’s sweet you’re concerned, but I’ll be fine it’s only an 11 well a little over 11 hour drive. That’s shorter than most of our work shifts.”

“Yes but work trips aren’t one on one time. I just want you to be ok, and if you need to talk to me I don’t care if it’s late you call me ok?”

“Yeah ok.” Buck groaned.

“No promise me.” Maddie said holding up her pinky.

Buck linked his pinky with hers. “I will I promise.” 

“Ok good. I hope you have a great trip.” Maddie smiled.

“I will.” Buck smiled before hugging his sister and leaving her house.

Maddie had tried many times to convince him to just talk to Eddie, but after many attempts she finally realized if he was gonna tell him he’d do it on his own time, and no amount of pressuring was going to change it.

Buck really thought about his conversation with Maddie. He knew she was right, but he thought the more he avoided it, and the more he denied maybe he’d actually start to believe it himself. Like he could trick his brain and his heart into not being hopelessly in love with his best friend. He hadn’t even told Maddie about his feelings, but she figured it out somewhere between him accidentally admitting Eddie is cute, and Eddie being buried alive. 

He went home and double checked his bag just to make sure he didn’t leave out anything important before laying down for bed. It was a little early, but they were leaving early to try to beat the traffic and so they’d get to El Paso at a reasonable time. Buck and Eddie were both bummed out Chris wasn’t going to be joining them right away, but he had school and was unable to join them. 

Buck fell asleep after a lot of over thinking.

Buck woke up and let out a loud gasp....now this wasn’t the first time he’d had a dream involving Eddie but this was the first time he had one where he’d be spending several days straight with Eddie afterwards. 

He tried to shake the memory by going downstairs and making some coffee.

“Everything’s bigger in Texas.” Buck had Eddies voice saying those words echoing through his mind, he could almost feel Eddies hands and lips on him the dream felt so real.

“Buck.” Eddie said placing his hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. “I was knocking and you didn’t answer. I got worried.”

“Oh sorry I guess I was just thinking and got lost in thought.” Buck smiled.

“Yeah I’m thinking I should take the first driving shift.” Eddie laughed.

“Probably.” Buck nodded.

“Thanks again for doing this for me. You’re a really good friend.” 

Buck was still a little overwhelmed from his dream and Eddie looking so ridiculously hot considering it wasn’t even 5 am yet. The two headed to the truck and Buck threw his duffle bag in the back right next to Eddies before hopping in the passenger seat.

Buck settled in and Eddie reached in the back  
then handed him a pillow. 

“Here you can take a nap.” Eddie smiled.

Buck placed the pillow between him and the door. “You sure? I can stay up and chat to keep you awake.”

“Buck it’s ok.” Eddie smiled.

Buck leaned on the pillow that smelled exactly like Eddie. He had to have taken right off his bed and brought it along. He stared out the window before drifting off to sleep. Bucks dream almost continued off at the same place he’d left off. Eddie pinning him to the mattress kissing down his neck. Buck suddenly woke up when he heard a horn honk. He let out a loud gasp.

“You ok?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah.” Buck stretched tossing the pillow to the back. Knowing he shouldn’t sleep in the same vicinity as Eddie if these dreams were going to keep occurring. 

“Ok?” Eddie said almost as if he didn’t believe him.

“I was just having a dream.” Buck admitted.

“Was it bad? You seem panicked.”

“Actually I don’t really remember what was happening.” Buck lied as he remembered every single detail. 

“As long as you’re ok that’s all that matters.” Eddie smiled.

Buck could get lost in that perfect smile. Eddie was more than just good looking. He was exactly the type of person Buck had been searching for, and although it took awhile to realize Buck knew he loved him and feared he’d never be able to tell him, and if he did and Eddie rejected him what would happen. Would their friendship be over? Would he ever be able to get over Eddie? What about Chris would they still have game nights? And oh shit Maddie was right this trip was a terrible idea.

“We stopping any time soon? I need to use the bathroom and we can switch off and then I’ll drive.” Buck said. Which the bathroom part was somewhat of a lie he really just needed to talk to Maddie, and he couldn’t really make the call about Eddie right in front of him. 

“Yeah. I need to use the bathroom and grab few things.” Eddie nodded.

When they got to the gas station Buck rushed to the bathroom locking the door behind him, and letting out a deep breath before calling Maddie.

“C‘mon Mads pick up.” Buck groaned, but she didn’t answer. Buck sighed he knew she was most likely at work, but he needed to talk to her.

He quickly used the bathroom and washed his hands before he unlocked the door and ran into Eddie on his way out.

“Woah.” Eddie laughed with one hand on Bucks shoulder and the other on Bucks waist. “Be careful. I need you in one piece to help me move my stuff.”

“Yeah.” Buck laughed squirming away from him trying not to have flash backs of that dream what was so fresh in his mind.

“You seem jumpy....I think I better keep driving we can switch later.” Eddie smiled.

“Eddie no you probably want to rest.”

“Buck it’s only been a couple hours. I promise I’m fine.” Eddie said before entering the bathroom.

Buck rushed back out to Eddies truck. Eddie soon walked out arms piled high full of snacks and drinks.

“You feeding an army?” Buck teased.

“I just figured you might be hungry...well no I knew you probably are hungry.” Eddie smiled.

“Thanks man, you even got all my favorite snacks.”

“What can I say I know how to please you. I mean I know what you like...for snacks.” Eddie said clearing his throat and avoiding eye contact as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

Was Eddie flustered? Because this was a side Buck rarely saw, but why was he flustered? Did he actually want to know how to please Buck? Is it because he has zero interest so now he doesn’t know what to say? Buck began thinking a lot before realizing he hadn’t spoken in awhile.

“Well I’m lucky to have you...a friend who knows what I like.” Buck said ripping open his bag of m&ms.

“Hey can I have some?” Eddie asked.

Without even thinking Buck reached over popping an m&m into Eddies mouth realizing Eddie had his hand out to grab some.

“Um sorry.” Buck said dumping a few in Eddies hands.

“It’s all good.” Eddie smiled.

They were stuck in traffic and Buck got his phone out mainly just to try to distract himself a bit.

“Let’s take a selfie.” 

“Ok.” Eddie smiled as Buck snapped the picture and posted it to Instagram.

T.K. Liked it and then immediately was calling Buck.

“Hello.” Buck said.

“You’re coming to Texas?” 

“I’d love to catch up if your near Austin. I mean unless it’s like a romantic getaway.”

“We-um not like that. We are getting some of his old stuff from his parents house. In El Paso

Buck looked over at Eddie who looked at him like as to question who he talking to.

“Eddie it’s T.K. he was just wanting to hang out while we are in Texas. I mean I guess if we have time we could fly to Austin for the night catch up with everyone.”

“Yeah sure.” Eddie scowled.

“Maybe we’ll see ya if we have time.”

“Yeah you can stay with me and Carlos if you come. That way you don’t have to pay for a hotel.”

“Ok nice talk to later.” Buck said before hanging up.

“We got a free place to stay if we go.” Buck smiled.

“We do?” Eddie sighed.

“Yep T.K. and Carlos will let us stay with them.”

“Who’s Carlos?”

“T.K.’s boyfriend.”

“Oh ok sounds fun.” Eddie smiled now for the first time since T.K. was mentioned. “Well it will be nice to meet them. I didn’t get a chance to really talk much with T.K.”

“Yeah we got along so well he thought I was asking him out.” Buck laughed.

“Were you?” 

“No I’m not interested in him in that way. I mean he’s good looking, but I see him strictly platonic. He’s not..uh my type.” Buck said meaning he’s not you. Buck wasn’t sure anyone who isn’t Eddie would ever be ‘his type’.

“What is your type? I mean if you’d mind me asking.”

“I don’t know. I don’t have just one type. Just someone who I get along with, and who knows and accepts me for who I am.” Buck said really trying to hint his interest in Eddie with out being blatanly obvious.

Buck fought the urge to ask Eddie what his type was. He wanted to know, but you know what they say ignorance is bliss and if he doesn’t know Eddies type it won’t hurt knowing it isn’t him.

“Oh ok.” Eddie smiled 

“Ok Eddie you’ve been driving for almost 5 hours. I think we better switch.”

“Maybe I don’t want you driving my truck.” Eddie smirked.

“Um I’m a wonderful driver.” Buck laughed.

“Yeah, but I love this truck if anything happens I’ll be heart broken...you gonna break my heart Buckley.”

“No I couldn’t...wouldn’t...I’m a great driver.” Buck stammered.

“Oh well next rest stop we can swap. I am getting a little tired.” Eddie nodded.

About 5 miles down the road Eddie pulled over at a rest stop where they stretched their, legs used the bathroom and then Buck took over driving.

Buck cockily climbed in the truck adjusting the seat slightly. 

“Man I look good behind the wheel.” Buck said checking himself out in the rear view mirror, earning an eye roll from Eddie.

The more they drove the more Buck realized just how bad his leg was feeling. It was usually fine, but sitting too much sometimes caused it to cramp up, and if Eddie knew he would insist on driving, and Buck wasn’t going to let him because he needs to rest so he’d just push through the pain.

His eyes wandered over to Eddie who looked at him with a soft smile. This trip was going to end in disaster, Buck knows there’s no way he’s gonna be able to contain all his feelings they’re about 2 hours away from El Paso and he’s about 5 minutes away from spilling his guts and confessing it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Buck knew he needed to pull over again it had been a few hours and a short break from Eddie was definitely needed to compose himself, and push those feelings away. Plus he said was beginning to feel pain in his leg. He saw a sign for a gas station a few miles away and let out a sigh of relief.

“We should probably stop again soon. There’s a gas station coming up soon.” Buck smiled.

“We’ve made pretty good time. We should get to El Paso just in time for dinner.”

It was all sinking in. This isn’t exactly meeting the parents since he’s met them before, twice actually and he’s been to their house, but Hen was there too. This was so much different it wasn’t just a quick pit stop.

He pulled the truck into the gas station and just as he put it in park another car hit the back drivers side.

“Eddie I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

“No Buck this is their fault.” Eddie snarled as he jumped out of the truck.

Buck jumped out of the truck knowing Eddies anger gets the best of him sometimes. His leg was a lot stiffer than he realized causing him to fall to the ground. 

“You asshole.” Eddie yelled slamming his hands on the other cars hood before rushing to Buck.

“Eddie it’s not their fault...I mean my leg. It’s been bothering me from sitting so long.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it was gonna hurt wether I told you or not.” 

“Ok you are sitting in the truck while I deal with this, and then we are going to get you some icy hot for that leg.” Eddie said helping Buck back in the truck.

Buck watched Eddie and the other driver check out the damage which, was nonexistent.  
Eddie opened the door draping Bucks arm over his neck. They walked in and grabbed the icy hot and quickly paid for it before he tookBuck to the bathroom. 

“Take off your pants” 

“What?” Buck choked.

“Buck I need to put this on your leg. You can barely move it, and I don’t want you hurting yourself more. Just unhook your pants and drop them it’s not a big deal.”

“Fine.” Buck said dropping his pants.

Eddie kneeled down and began applying the icy hot to Bucks leg causing him to wince.

“I’m so sorry.” Eddie said looking up at Buck eyes full of sorrow.

“Eddie it’s ok. You didn’t do anything.”

This wasn’t exactly what Buck had in mind when he envisioned Eddie on his knees , but this was a starting to feel a bit too intimate as Eddies strong hands rubbed his leg so gently. 

“All done.” Eddie said standing up.

Buck tried to pull his pants back up almost falling if Eddie hadn’t caught him.

“Here.” Eddie said helping Buck put his pants back on. “Please tell me if you’re ever in pain Buck. I’ll always be there to help you any way I can.”

Buck buttoned his pants then grabbed back on to Eddie for support. Then they headed back out to the car where Eddie helped buck climb in before heading to the drivers side.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry you had to look at my leg it’s pretty gross.” Buck sighed.

“Did someone tell you that?” Eddie asked angrily.

“No, the only people who have seen it are doctors, but it’s ugly. I know it is, and the first time anyone sees it in a romantic situation the moment will be gone and they never speak to me again.”

“Not with the right person. They won’t care. There’s nothing wrong with your leg or the way it looks. Our scars tell our story. Buck there’s nothing ugly about your leg or your story.” Eddie said looking deeply into Bucks eyes before Buck broke the eye contact.

“Uh thanks. You’re a good friend.” Buck said almost cringing at the way ‘friend’ feels. It’s not that they aren’t friends they are, best friends actually, but just friend alone just doesn’t feel like enough to describe Eddie.

That break he needed from Eddie didn’t happen all that happened was he might have fallen even deeper in love with Eddie which he hadn’t realized could be possible. Eddie had such a big heart and seemed to always say the thing Buck needed to hear most.

Buck closed his eyes tightly trying to ignore the pain in his leg, and even worse the pain in his chest he felt every time he thought about Eddie and him not being together in all the ways he wished. Buck let out a sigh.

“Are you ok? Is the pain terrible. We can stop right now and get a hotel.” Eddie said.

“No I’m fine. Besides we only have like an hour to go.”

“Ok, but anytime if you need to stop you tell me.” Eddie said sternly, but simultaneously concerned.

“Ok I promise, but I’m sure once we are out of the car and I get a good nights rest I’ll be feeling great.” Buck smiled.

Trying to distract himself from the pain Buck decided to make conversation. Which in hindsight might be a bad idea given these even stronger feelings brewing, but he can’t avoid Eddie...especially considering the next few days was just mostly gonna be the two of them, and Eddies family, but that almost made this feel real like he was going home to meet the family...well not meet, but visit since he has met them before, but those times weren’t sleeping in Eddies childhood home.

Buck decide to change the radio station, and of course “Latch” came on and of course Eddie started singing along. Which add that to the list the mans got the voice of an angel. Buck looked at him in shock.

🎶 “You lift my heart up  
When the rest of me is down  
You, you enchant me, even when you're not around  
If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I'm latching on babe  
Now I know what I have found” 🎶 

Oh no. Buck tried to ignore it and tried not to stare, but he could t help it. 

“I was in the church choir.” Eddie shrugged.

Buck nodded. This was one of the worst songs due to the fact this song always made him think of Eddie, and now he definitely always think of Eddie. The two drove awhile longer Eddie still singing along every once in a while to whatever was on the radio.

“Ok Buck we are almost there. How ya holding up?”

“I’m fine Eddie. Honestly just the sooner we get there and I can stretch some more I’ll be ok. The curse of my long legs. They get cramped and stuck under firetrucks.” Buck laughed.

“Not funny Buck.” 

“You joked about the tsunami more than once.”

“Yeah I know.” Eddie sighed.

“It’s ok Eddie I know you just are trying to make light of a terrible situation.”

“In all honesty it’s just the thought of losing Chris and you makes me act like a complete idiot sometimes. Thank God I didn’t know you two were in danger that day. The day of the earthquake when I didn’t know if Chris was ok, and while you were under the firetruck were two of the worst days of my life. I would not have been able to handle the tsunami.”

“The tsunami and the day you cut your rope. Those days were awful when I thought I lost Chris, and you I don’t think I’d ever felt such pain.” Buck admitted. 

“It’s so hard when it’s one of your loved ones in danger.” Eddie nodded.

Loved one? Buck was really trying to not over analyze everything, but Eddie was really saying all the right things....well right if his goal was to make Buck want him even more.

“Well Buck. We’re here..welcome to Texas....again.” Eddie smiled before hoping out of the truck. 

Eddie grabbed both bags slinging them over his shoulder before opening Bucks door, and once again draping his arm around him, and helping him to the door.

“You know I could carry my bag, and walk on my own.”

“You could, and you’d end up hurting yourself even more. I mean unless that’s the goal because you want me to take care of you.”

Buck swore he saw almost a look of desire in Eddies eyes, but the moment was cut short when Eddies mother Helena.

“What is all this.” She gestured.

“Bucks legs a little sore from the trip up.”

“Let’s get him inside then.” She said going to Bucks other side to help.

As they got in the door Ramon, Eddies father took their bags from Eddies shoulder.

“Ramon put those bags in Eddies room.”

“Where will I sleep?” Buck blurted.

“Well Eddies room, we have an air mattress in there as well.”

“Oh yeah ok.” Buck said as they helped him to the couch.

“Buck I can take the air mattress to another room if you wanted the room to yourself.”

“Eddie first of all no secondly I’m sleeping on the air mattress it’s your room you get the bed.”

“No you are a guest. You get the bed, plus you’re already sore I need to get you in tiptop shape to help me pack tomorrow.” Eddie teased.

“Ok boys I’m almost done with dinner I hope you’re hungry.” Helena said before her and Ramon both left the room.

“Buck mom always cooks really big meals I hope you’re hungry.”

“Always.” Buck laughed.

“Eddie help your father set the table.” Helena said leaning into the living room.

“You got it.” Eddie grinned 

Buck stood up and winced.

“Sit.” Eddie demanded.

“No I’m helping.”

“No you’re sitting.”

“Yeah I’ll sit after I help set the table.”

“You might be taller, but I know for a fact I could pin you down.” Eddie said clearing his throat before rushing out of the room.

Buck sat there shocked trying not to think about of Eddies words and trying not to think of that actually happening, even tho he really hoped it would....some day, and it occurred in his dreams frequently.

“Dinner is ready.” Helena smiled.

Buck limped over to the table as Eddie came up with a huge plate of food.

“See Buck everything’s bigger in Texas.” Eddie whispered sending chills down Bucks spine as the flashbacks of Eddie in his dream came back once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck stared at the plate piled high in front of him eyes darting to Eddie who was scarfing down his food. Which should be a turnoff, but it’s Eddie so nothing he does is turnoff, especially when Buck started thinking of all the other things his mouth could do.

“Edmundo slow down.” Helena commanded.

“Sorry I miss your cooking.” Eddie shrugged.

“Do you ever eat a decent home cooked meal? And what about Chris?”

“Mom please we eat fine. Buck cooks for us a lot. He’s a great cook.”

“You cook?” Helena smiled.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Hold on to this one.” Ramon smiled.

Eddie looked at his father and shook his head slightly.

“So Buck is the leg feeling any better?” Helena smiled.

“It really is.” Buck nodded.

Honestly what is going on. ‘Hold on to this one’ what did Ramon mean. Like usually you don’t say that about friends do you? Eddies straight...right. That’s why he shook his head because he couldn’t possibly have any interest other than friendship.

“Buck you look like you’re thinking pretty hard. You ok?” Eddie asked.

“Uh fine. Just tired.” Buck smiled.

“Eddie take Buck to your room.” Helena nodded.

“No I’ll help clean up.” Buck insisted.

“No. We are going to my room, and then I’ll come help clean up. I told you I need you to rest so you feel better, and so you can help me with the heavy lifting.”

“Oh so you only brought me for my body.” Buck smirked.

“Oh you should have known I had ulterior motives.” Eddie laughed.

“Eddie.” Helena said motioning to the stairs.

Which Buck was grateful for to be pulled out of whatever that banter was. Buck didn’t mean to flirt with Eddie, but sometimes it just happened and sometimes it almost seems as if Eddie may be flirting back.

“Ok Buck let’s get you to bed.”

The two began to make their way over to the stairs.

“Buck you go first incase you fall I’ll catch you.”

“Eddie I’m fine.” Buck groaned.

“Ok if you’re fine it shouldn’t matter. Now walk.” Eddie said crossing his arms. “I’ll wait here all night. Go.”

“Fine. You’re stubborn.” Buck said making his way up the stairs without falling. “See I told you I could do it.”

“I’m glad you did, but when I said you could have my back I also meant I’d have your back so that’s what I was doing. Buck it’s not just about you helping me I want you to be ok. I hate seeing you in pain.”

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to act like this sometimes, but I just hate feeling like I’m weak.”

“Buck you are not weak. You’re one of the strongest people I know. You are a fighter.” 

“So where’s you’re room?” Buck asked feeling way too emotional if this conversation continued he might do something stupid like kiss Eddie.

“Right here.” Eddie said opening the door to the left. 

Buck walked in looking around observing everything. Wondering what they even had to do the room was basically all packed up except for a few odds and ends.

“Yeah guess mom and dad started packing.” Eddie laughed.

“Well guess we have time to go to Austin.” Buck smiled.

“Yeah that will be nice.” Eddie said with a soft smile.

“I’m gonna change.” Buck said as he grabbed some sweats and a T-shirt before unzipping a side pocket to get out his toothbrush only to knock out a box of condoms that he didn’t know were in there.

“We’re you planning on getting lucky.” Eddie laughed.

“Eddie I don’t even know why those are in here honestly I haven’t used this bag in so long.” Buck panicked as his cheeks turned pink.

“Buck relax...I was joking.”

Buck rushed into the bathroom that was hooked onto Eddies room. He pulled his phone out of his pocket because Maddie had to be off by now. Buck changed, brushed his teeth and then called Maddie who thankfully answered.

“Maddie you were right.” Buck whispered.

“Evan, what happened?”

“He’s just....I don’t know sometimes I think he feels it too.” Buck sighed.

“He does.”

“But what if he doesn’t? What will happen will I lose him? Will I lose Chris?”

Buck gasped when he heard a knock.

“Buck are you ok?” Eddie asked.

“Fine. Um Maddie’s on the phone be out in a minute.”

“Ok I was just making sure. I’ll be back up in a minute I’m gonna help my parents clean up.”

“Ok Eddie.”

Buck heard the bedroom door open and close so once Eddie was gone he went out and plopped on to the bed.

“Maddie what am I gonna do?”

“What’s wrong? Why was he asking if you’re ok? Are you hurt?”

“Fine just some leg pain from the trip over. It gets a bit stiff if I don’t move it enough. It’s fine Eddie has helped me out a lot it’s already feeling a lot better.”

“Of course he’s taking care of you, and worried about you. I know you don’t believe me but he is in love with you. You can tell by the way he looks at you.”

Eddie was back in the room with Buck so he had to cut the conversation short. 

“Bye Maddie, gotta go, I love you.” Buck said hanging up the phone quickly .

“I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You’re fine...you know how sisters can be.” Buck smiled.”

“Yeah. Well I am gonna take a shower quick do you need anything first?”

“I’m fine Eddie. Take your shower I didn’t wanna say anything but you stink.” Buck joked.

“Oh yeah?” Eddie laughed as he ripped off his shirt and tossed it smacking Bucks face. “Take a big whiff.”

Eddie walked into the bathroom closing the door. Bucks brain almost short circuited at the sight of Eddie, this was not the first time he saw him shirtless, but it was the first time not at work and in a bedroom. The first time he was shirtless was actually the first time he laid eyes on him, and thought the only way not to fall in love with him was to be mean. Which the point was moot because that barely lasted and a crush had formed before the end of their first shift together, and the falling in love part...he was way past that he was so deeply in love he didn’t know what to do.

Buck got out his phone to look up if there was any cheap flights. He found some that were reasonably priced 

The bathroom door opened.

“Hey Eddie I-“ Buck paused when Eddie came out in only a towel, muscles glistening.

“Sorry I forgot my clothes. What were you saying?”

“Just get dressed then we can talk after.”

That’s gonna be really hard not to think about and even harder not to dream about.

Eddie nodded then reentered the bathroom before emerging a few minutes later in sweats and a T-shirt.

“So what were you saying.” Eddie asked sitting on the foot of the bed.

“I found some cheap flights. It takes under 4 hours so if we got a flight around 2. Maybe we could meet up for dinner with some of the 126.”

“Sounds good.” Eddie smiled before getting up and packing up a few items that hadn’t been packed away. 

Buck sent T.K. a text:

“Be there tomorrow night around dinner time. Can any one else from the 126 meet up with us?”

Buck laid his phone down on the bed.

“So Eddie did you sneak a lot of girls in here.”

“There were only 2 Shannon and Alyssa.”

“What’s the story with Alyssa?”

“Um well I kind of had a crush on her twin so I decided to end things before it got weird.”

“Damn Eddie twins?” Buck laughed.

“I was 16! Besides he was really hot.” Eddie said nonchalantly. “Of course he would have beat my ass if he’d known I had a crush on him.”

Before Buck could even process that T.K. texted back:

“Great can’t wait to catch up! Sorry I think it’s just gonna be the 4 of us.”

4 people out for dinner. Two of which are a couple...does that mean it’s a double date?

“Buck you’re not weirded out are you? About the whole crush on a guy thing are you?”

“No...I was just reading a text from T.K. only gonna be the four of us.” Buck said. “Eddie I want you to know you can tell me anything.”

“You can tell me anything too.” Eddie said softly as he smiled at Buck.

Wait...he. Did Eddie really just admit to at least at one point having feelings...or at least attraction to another male? Maybe there is a chance for them, and once they get to Austin maybe that’s the perfect time to take it. Maybe it’s the perfect time to throw out some hints, tease and taunt Eddie a bit see if he seems into it...see how he reacts.

If there’s one thing Buck knows how to do it’s get someone’s attention...a slightly less intense version of Buck 1.0 might need to come out and play.

“Plane tickets are bought.” Buck smiled.

“Ok I will have to pay you later.”

“No you aren’t paying me it’s my treat.” Buck said flashing Eddie a smile. “Besides you paid the gas and some of the food.

“Yeah of course I paid for the gas you literally used your vacation days to help me out, and so I didn’t have to drive alone.”

“I’m not taking your money, and you can’t make me.”

“Pretty sure I could if I wanted to.” Eddie said with a devilish grin.

“Ok.” Buck rolled his eyes and Eddie just smirked.

Buck laid back in the bed and relaxed feeling slightly guilty Eddie was packing everything, but the bed just felt so comfortable and he was so tired, he soon drifted off to sleep.

Bucks eyes shot open when he heard some heavy breathing and mumbling coming from a sleeping Eddie. Buck peeked down at Eddie who was now only in his boxers, Buck was trying not to look at the bulge in Eddies boxers because that’s creepy especially when he’s asleep 

Buck decided to jump in the shower before things got a little to hard to explain to Eddie. Buck was actually very relaxed, for the first time since this trip began. That is until he knocked down a bottle of shampoo which made an incredibly loud noise. Which about two seconds later Eddie burst through the door.

“Buck? Are you ok?” 

“Eddie chill I just dropped my shampoo bottle. I’m fine.”

Eddie didn’t say much but was still in the bathroom.

Buck opened the curtain just enough to peek out.

“What do you think you need to give me a sponge bath?” Buck smirked. Kind of shocked he was able to even get those words out.

“I..I’ll...I’m gonna go out there.” Eddie said quickly exiting the bathroom.

Ok so Eddies flustered, but is it because he’s interested, or is it more because that made him uncomfortable to think about giving his best friend a sponge bath? Well there’s only one way to find out....now for the real fun. Let the teasing and taunting begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Buck went down to the kitchen since Eddie wasn’t in the bedroom anymore. 

Eddie stared at Buck when he entered the kitchen. Looking up at his hair which has his natural curls.

“I forgot my gel to calm down the curls. It’s not my favorite look.” Buck laughed.

“Oh ok. It’s nice.” Eddie smiled.

“You look very handsome Buck.” Helena smiled.

“Man you Diaz’s sure know how to make a guy feel special.” Buck smiled.

“So I hear you boys are going to meet some friends from Austin?” Helena asked.

“Yeah, me and T.K. got pretty close during the wildfires so we’d kind of like to just hang out in a normal situation rather than a dangerous one.”

“Sounds lovely. Eddie have you packed everything?” Helena asked.

“Well yeah you didn’t leave much for me to even do.” Eddie laughed.

“Well I didn’t want you boys to spend the whole trip packing.” Helena smiled.

“Well thank you. I’m happy to be able to see you and Ramon again as well as T.K..” Buck smiled.

Eddies mom grinned at Buck then her eyes darted to Eddie who was avoiding her at all costs. Ramon just sipped his coffee smirking. 

“Hey Eddie.” Buck said finally causing Eddie to look at him.

“Should we start moving the boxes to your truck soon, or should we wait until we get back from Austin?”

“Um we can start packing it all up now.”

“Not yet! I made breakfast!” Helena smiled.

Buck ate his pancakes rather messily, but it was intentionally. He saw Eddie look at him so he looked Eddie right in the eyes as he licked the excess syrup from his lips. Eddie looked away, but Buck swears he saw Eddie side eying him...so he then licked his fingers. Sure it was a little weird putting a show on in front of Eddies parents, but neither one even seemed to notice, Eddie on the other hand definitely noticed.

“Um I need to be excused.” Eddie said leaving the kitchen and going up the stairs.

Buck got up and washed his hands, and rinsed his plate.

“Thank you it was delicious, but I better go help Eddie.”

“You’re welcome Buck.” Helena nodded.

Buck walked up the stairs and Eddie was pacing around stacking up boxes.

“Lucky for you my leg feels completely better, I’m up for anything you want.” Buck smirked leaning in the door frame.

“Um...just help.” Eddie said clearing his throat and handing Buck a box.

Buck placed his hand right over Eddies caressing it with his thumb, Eddie didn’t speak he just had a bashful smile. Which was not a look he saw on Eddies face very often.

The two of them continued packing up the boxes in a comfortable silence mostly just smiling at each other every once in awhile.

“Eddie, can you go pick up the pizza I ordered for lunch.” Helena asked.

“Yep.” Eddie smiled.

“Do you want to come with me?” Eddie asked looking Buck right in the eyes.

“Uh yeah I’d like to see where little Eddie spent his time.”

The drive to get the pizza was mostly Eddie just pointing at places from his childhood, and telling little stories. Buck couldn’t help but smile he loved this man, and loved getting a little more insight on his childhood.

The two walked in and Buck noticed a woman staring, practically drooling over Eddie, and she was really pretty.

“Eddie?” The woman said.

“Alyssa?” Eddie said.

“Wow you look great.” Alyssa said gently placing her hand on Eddies arm. “ You grew up real nice.”

Buck cleared his throat.

“Oh...oh! I’m so sorry can we just pretend I didn’t hit on your boyfriend in front of you. I am so embarrassed.”

“This is Buck.” Eddie smiled.

“I’ll be honest I kinda always knew you were into guys to. Anyway once again I am so sorry, but you two look really happy together.”

“Yeah we are.” Buck smiled.

They got their pizza and walked to the truck in silence.

“Why didn’t you correct her?” Eddie asked.

“I didn’t wanna embarrass her. Why didn’t you?” 

“Uh same.” Eddie said quickly.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet. Buck really didn’t know what to talk about, and Eddie was just being weird, and Buck didn’t know if the teasing was working in his favor or against him, but he knew he needed to keep it up to try to figure Eddies feelings out.

They returned back to the house and then after lunch packed up the last couple boxes before saying goodby to Eddies parents, even tho they’d be back the next to sleep before leaving the following morning.

Helena and Ramon dropped them off at the airport since Eddies truck was full of boxes.

Buck wanted to have some more fun with Eddie.

“Are you a member of the mile high club.” Buck whispered intentionally letting his lips brush on Eddies ears.

“No...are you?” Eddie said making his way down the aisle to their seats. 

“Not yet.” Buck smirked.

“I think I’m gonna take a nap the air mattress wasn’t very comfortable.” Eddie said closing his eyes.

“Eddie I could have slept on it.”

“No, if you had your leg would still probably hurt. It’s fine.” 

“Tomorrow night you’re sleeping in the bed.”

“Nope.” Eddie said as he crossed his arms with a stubborn smirk.

Eddie did fall asleep. In fact his head fell to Bucks shoulder. He could have just stayed in this moment forever. Feeling the warmth of Eddie was such a good feeling. Sure they were very close most of the time, but this was different and Buck loved it. He was so comfortable he soon fell asleep too, head resting on Eddies.

They hit some turbulence causing them both to sit straight up. Eddies hand grabbed the rest which was already covered by Bucks hand. Eddie tried to pull it away, but Buck grabbed it.

“You ok?” Buck asked.

“I’m good...are you?”

Buck nodded and let go of Eddies hand even though it pained him to let it go. He felt like their hands fit together so perfectly as if they were made for each other. Buck soon closed his eyes again falling back asleep.

He woke up to Eddie gently tapping his arm. Buck opened his and realized he’d nuzzled his head into the crook of Eddies neck.

“Man I’m sorry. I like to snuggle.” Buck said sitting up and stretching.

“It’s ok.” Eddie smiled.

Eddie grabbed their bag...yep their bag. Since it was only an over night trip they just packed one bag to make it easier.

They got off the plane and walked through the airport Buck saw T.K. and who he assumed to be Carlos.

“Buck, Eddie this is Carlos, my boyfriend. Carlos this is the guy I was telling you about Buck, and this is Eddie.”

“So you’re the one who asked my boyfriend out.” Carlos said.

“I...no...it..” Buck stammered.

“Relax I’m joking.” Carlos smiled.

“I really wasn’t tho...some people think I’m a flirt so it probably just came across that way.” Buck shrugged.

The four walked to the car tossing the bag into the trunk.

“Ok so we thought maybe we could just grab dinner at our favorite bar. They have some really great food.” T.K. said.

They drove to the bar and then found a booth. When they sat down and Buck started browsing the menu and finally settling on a large steak.

When the food got to the table he looked Eddie dead in the eyes and said “Wow that’s huge...I guess everything really is bigger in Texas.” 

Eddie looked at him, but didn’t really respond, but really what was he supposed to say to that.

Dinner was actually a lot of fun. The four of them got along so well, and it did feel like a double date, but it didn’t feel weird. It felt like their relationship would easily be able to shift from friends to more than friends.

“We’re gonna go dance. Join us if you want.” T.K. smiled as he pulled Carlos behind him.

“I think I need another drink.” Buck said before hastily walking to the bar.

Buck took a shot, and ordered another beer to really loosen up.

“Eddie dance with me.” Buck begged rubbing up against Eddie who was sitting in the booth.

Before Eddie could even respond Buck spotted the mechanical bull.

“I’m gonna ride the bull.” Buck said taking a swig of his beer.

Eddie grabbed Bucks bicep. 

“I thought you wanted to dance.”

“I wanna ride it.” Buck said.

“You sure? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Yes I’m sure unless there’s something else you’d rather have me ride.” Buck laughed before bolting over towards the Bull.

“Watch me.” Buck said as he ran past T.K. and Carlos who had just sat down at the bar.

Buck climbed on and looked over at Eddie his was face was completely red, but focused on him. After about 30 seconds Buck tumbled off, and Eddie was immediately by his side.

“Are you ok?” Eddie panicked helping Buck up. “I told you this was a bad idea.”

“Don’t tell me what to do Edmundo.” Buck said poking Eddie in the chest. “ I am fine.”

“Yeah, and you’re drunk. I need some air I’ll be back.” Eddie said storming out the door.

“What’s his deal?” Buck asked sitting next Tk and Carlos.

“Um generally when you date someone they want you to be safe. He’s just overly protective.” Carlos said.

“I’m not dating Eddie.”

“What?” T.K. and Carlos asked in unison.

“He’s my best friend who I want to be more than a best friend, but I don’t see that happening.”

“Well I hope you’re really close because you’re gonna be sharing the pullout couch tonight.” T.K. smirked.

Buck started panicking. All of this was happening and he hadn’t really thought of all the repercussions of his actions, and now he would be at most just inches from Eddie.

“Sharing a bed....with Eddie.”

“Look I’m sorry I thought you were together.” T.K. shrugged. “You guys act like you are. When I saw you two were on a trip together I just assumed.”

“I’m just gonna say it neither one of you looks at each other in a platonic way.” Carlos said nodding towards the door where Eddie stood looking right at Buck with an expression Buck couldn’t quite read.

“Go get your man.” T.K. smiled.

Maybe it was the liquid courage, or maybe it was the woman circling Eddie, but Buck got off that barstool with confidence heading straight for Eddie. By the time he got there the woman was already trying to chat up a clearly uninterested Eddie.

“Sorry this ones mine.” Buck said grabbing Eddies belt pulling him chest to chest while looking the woman in the eyes. She shook her head and walked away.

“Uh thanks.” Eddie said not looking at Buck even tho he was inches away.

“So I hope you’re ok sleeping with me tonight.” Buck whispered against eddies lips.

“What?” Eddie choked.

“Apparently there’s only one bed.” Buck said pulling away enough to look Eddie in the eyes.

“Oh..um yeah I’ll sleep with you.” Eddie said nervously.

Not in the context Buck wants to hear those words, but this almost seems worse. Laying close to someone you want so much, not being able to touch them or have them touch you the way you dream of, the way you crave.

“Do you guys wanna get going?” Carlos asked making Buck realize he was still holding Eddie against his chest and releasing him.

They both nodded and the four of them made their way to Carlos’s car. The backseat seemed a lot smaller than earlier, but he was with Eddie so as nervous as it made him he still loved it, but in all honesty most of the time they probably stood closer than they really needed to.

When they got back to Carlos and T.K.’s their eyes both darted to the bed that was rather small.

“Bathroom is the second door on the left. Goodnight.” T.K. said before him and Carlos disappeared down the hall.

Buck changed, and brushed his teeth before laying down, and then Eddie did the same. Buck glanced over at Eddie who was looking right at him.

“Goodnight.” Buck smiled.

“Goodnight.” Eddie smirked before pulling Buck closer and kissing him, and then rolling over with out saying a word.

Is he drunk? Why did he do that? He didn’t say a word? He regrets it...of course. Buck laid there overthinking trying to keep his mind off of how good the kiss was simultaneously trying to figure out what happens next. Eventually he was able to fall asleep.

Be woke up to an empty bed, but then saw Eddie coming down the hall.

“It... the kiss doesn’t have to mean anything.” Buck said.

He didn’t wanna say that he wanted to tell Eddie the truth tell him how he feels, what the kiss meant. How he’s been falling more and more in love with him on this trip.

“It doesn’t?” Eddie asked.

“No. We both had some drinks in us these things happen sometimes.” Buck said with a forced smile.

Buck hated saying this hated how he felt, but he even more hated how Eddie didn’t seem to try to change his mind.

“If you say so.” Eddie shrugged refusing you even look at Buck. 

So that was that. It never happened. The rest of the day felt excruciatingly long. Brunch with T.K. And Carlos was just weird. Buck couldn’t even tell they were uncomfortable, but at least they’d be at the airport soon not forcing anyone else to be in this situation.

Buck needed a way out. So he faked a call from his landlord saying a pipe broke in his apartment so he had to catch a flight back to L.A. it was a lie, but a lie was better than the truth. There’s no way he can spend the plane ride back to El Paso and the 11 plus hour ride back to L.A.

“Hey sorry about this.” Buck said to Eddie.

“Whatever.” Eddie said not even looking at Buck. “I’ll bring the rest of your clothes our next shift together.”

They heard the announcement for the next flight which was Eddies to El Paso, and moments later he watched as Eddie disappeared. The only thing to do was call Maddie.

“Eddie kissed me.” Buck blurted as soon as she answered.

“Finally!”

“It meant nothing apparently.”

“What did you do?”

“I said it didn’t have to mean anything, and he didn’t try to fight me. He’s not interested. In fact he’s acting kind of cold to me.”

“Yeah because you’re pushing him away.”

“What?”

“He kissed you, you told him it doesn’t have to mean anything. How’s he supposed to know you actually want it to mean something. Is he supposed to fight for someone who basically made it seem as if they’re not interested interested...he’s probably trying to salvage the friendship by not pushing you into something he thinks you don’t want.”

“I screwed up didn’t I?”

“You can fix it just tell him.”

“He’s gone back to El Paso. My flight for LA will be here soon. I couldn’t bare to have to spend all that time with him.”

“It’s ok. You can still fix it. Call him when he lands.” 

“I’m not calling him. I’ll drive to El Paso if I have to.”

“You know that’s like 8 hours away right?”

“Maddie I don’t care I would drive 100 hours if it meant I could fix this.” Buck said hanging up the phone. He was afraid he pushed away the best thing that ever happened to him.

Tears filled his eyes, but he knew he had to fight them. He had to stay focused and stay strong and tell Eddie how much he loves him hopefully before it’s too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Buck knew it was crazy, but the next flight wasn’t for another 12 hours, and he knew he’d get to El Paso faster if he drove. So he rented a car.

He couldn’t wait on a flight, and he couldn’t call Eddie. He made this mess, and potentially hurt Eddie so he had to fix it, do whatever it takes to make things right, and hopefully before it’s too late.

Buck drove and drove, minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days this trip felt as if it would never end. He still didn’t know what he would say. He knew he needed to explain it all, but some things are hard to say. Telling Eddie he loves him is scary, but what’s even scarier is trying to put it into words. He loves Eddie so much no words seem sufficient enough.

Eventually he finally got to Eddies parents house, thankfully his truck was there still so he hadn’t headed back to LA earlier. He knocked on the door not knowing what to expect.

“Buck?” Ramon said. “Eddie said there was an emergency with your apartment.”

“That’s nothing I just....I need to talk to Eddie now.” Buck said.

“Ok come on in.” Ramon said with a smile.

Ok so he must not know what happened.

“Eddies in his room. Do you know what’s got him so upset?” Helena asked.

“It’s my fault. That’s why I need to talk to him. I made a huge mess, and I’ve been driving for hours hopefully I can fix it.”

“I’m sure you can. I know my son, and I know how he feels about you. Go talk to him.” Ramon smiled.

“Thank you!” Buck said running up the stair case.

He knocked on the door, there was no answer, he knocked again.

“Mom I told you I’m not hungry.” Eddie groaned.

Buck knocked again and heard footsteps approaching the door.

“I told you I’m not hungry.” Eddie said flinging the door open to realize it was Buck.

“What do you want?” Eddie asked.

“To talk.”

“About what?”

“Us.”

“Fine.” Eddie said allowing him to enter the room.

The two walked to the bed sitting on the edge.

“Yeah you made it real clear how you feel. Look I’m sorry I kissed you, but I thought you wanted me to. I thought you were flirting like I’ve thought it before these last few days just seemed like you were for sure. I thought you were interested, and I realize I was wrong. Maybe I misread what I thought were signals. Maybe it was some kind of game. Our friendship isn’t over, but I’m gonna need some time away from you.” Eddie said refusing to look Buck in the eyes.

“Eddie it was never a game, and I did want you to kiss me.”

“So what you realized what it was like and decided you didn’t want it anymore.” Eddie frowned.

“No. I was scared. I was scared you didn’t mean it, that you were drunk, and if I pushed you too hard I’d lose you completely. As hard as it would be to not be with you in the way I want I’d take our friendship over no relationship at all I need you Eddie.”

“I wasn’t drunk.....wait what kind of relationship is it you want?”

“Well I’m in love with you l, and have been for quite some time so I was kind of hoping you’d maybe want to be my boyfriend.”

“I want that too, but how am I supposed to know you won’t run away again instead of talking to me?”

“Do you trust me?”

Silence filled the room as Eddie looked everywhere, but at Buck.

“Of course I trust you.” Eddie said looking Buck in the eyes.

“Will you give me another chance? Eddie please. I love you so much, and I’m sorry I was an idiot, I just couldn’t imagine someone like you having any interest in someone like me.” Buck said looking at the floor.

“Hey, ofcourse I’ll give you another chance, this is my fault too for not telling you how I felt.” Eddie said moving Bucks chin until their gaze met. “Why would you say something like that..what do you mean you couldn’t imagine someone like me would have an interest in you.”

“Everyone always leaves me that has to mean I’m not good enough to make anyone wanna stick around. You deserve the best in this world.”

“No. You’re not the problem they’re the problem, any one who would leave you is an idiot.”

“So does this mean you want to try this. I mean you and I?”

“Yes, and I think I forgot to say it but I love you too.....CanI kiss you now?” Eddie asked.

Buck smiled before pulling Eddie in for a kiss which quickly deepened, as Buck pushed Eddie back climbing on top of him.

“So this was your plan all along? This is why you brought those condoms.”

“Eddie we aren’t having sex.”

“I was joking, but yeah definitely not in my childhood bedroom with my parents down stairs...I mean I want our first time to be perfect.”

“It will be.” Buck said climbing off Eddie as they adjusted to a more comfortable position. With buck curled up beside Eddie.

“Wait...how did you get here?” Eddie asked.

“ I drove.”

“Thats like 8 hours. Buck did you hurt your leg again?”

“It’s only a little sore.”

“That was stupid, but really romantic. You could have called me.”

“You wouldn’t have answered.”

“True.” Eddie laughed. “How about we both make a deal to always communicate and actually talk rather than just assume we know how the other is feeling?”

“Deal.” Buck said with a quick peck to Eddies lips. 

Eddie smiled.

“So what exactly did you mean by “everything’s bigger in Texas?” Buck asked.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and find out!” Eddie said with a smirk. “What did you mean you said ‘unless there’s something else you’d rather have me ride’.

“You know exactly what I meant.” Buck grinned.

“Ok...maybe we should save this conversation for later before things get a little too heated.”

“Eddie is this turning you on.”

“Maybe.”

“Damn you’re easy Diaz.”

“I’m easy? You’re one who brought condoms.”

“Eddie I told you thats as an accident.” Buck said playfully hitting Eddies chest.

The two laid side by side.

“You think there’s any of that dinner left? I haven’t eaten since Brunch with Carlos and T.K. and honestly I barely ate a thing.” Buck laughed.

“Me neither. Let’s go look.” 

The two crept down the stairs to the dark kitchen hand in hand not even bothering to turn the light on. Eddie dug around in the fridge before finding a Tupperware full of spaghetti.

“Jackpot!” Eddie laughed scooping a heaping pile onto a plate and putting it in the microwave.

“Can we kiss while we wait?” Buck smiled.

“Yeah, but first one more question.”

“Anything.”

“That night in your kitchen when you said ‘I’d still take you’ what was happening because if Chris hadn’t been there-“ Eddie said before Buck cut him off.

“Yeah I would have definitely made a move on you....like that was so hot. Thinking about that night got me through a lot of long lonely nights.” Buck laughed.

Eddie laughed as he pulled Buck in for a kiss before pinning him against the counter. Bucks hand slipped causing the Tupperware of spaghetti to fall to the floor.”

“We can clean that up later.” Eddie laughed capturing Bucks lips with another kiss.

The light turned on and they jumped apart.

“So I see you boys worked things out.” Ramon smiled.

“Um we just came down for some food.” Buck said nervously.

“Relax. I’m happy for you two. I could tell by the way he talked about you he loved you, and after the wild fires, and these past few days I could tell you felt it to. Just make sure you clean up that mess before you go to bed.” Ramon says gesturing at the mess on the floor.

The both devoured the plate of spaghetti and then cleaned up the spaghetti off the floor before going back up to bed.

“So we’re sharing the bed right?” Buck asked.

“Well duh.”

“I didn’t know if you’re parents would allow it.”

“Buck we are just sleeping, and besides they love you, and actually kept pressuring me to ask you out, but I didn’t know you even liked guys.”

“I thought it was obvious, but to be fair I didn’t know you liked guys until you told me about Alyssa’s twin.”

“So basically we’re both clueless.” Eddie laughed.

Buck rolled over facing the wall.

“Um what’s going on?” Eddie asked.

“Spoon me.” Buck said.

“Oh so you like to be the little spoon.” Eddie said wrapping his arm around Buck.

“I can be either, but right now I want you to hold me.”

“Fine with me.” Eddie said snuggling into the crook of Bucks neck.

The two feel asleep rather quickly. They were both exhausted due to all the events that had transpired that day.

Buck woke up a stretched before trying to get out of bed.

“Nope not yet .” Eddie said kissing his cheek.

Buck rolled over to look Eddie in the eyes. Before kissing him again, he could kiss this man all day. It just all felt so right, so perfect.

Buck slipped his hand down to Eddies waistband, causing Eddie to break the kiss.

“Not here.” Eddie said grabbing Bucks wrist.

“But why not. I’ve waited for this for so long.”Buck pouted.

“We talked about this last night. Also just because you look cute when you pout doesn’t mean I’ll give you you’re way.”

“How about just some quick handjobs.”

“No.” Eddie said after a long pause.

“You thought about it.”

“Yes, but it’s a bad idea. I don’t know how loud you can be and I definitely don’t want my parents to hear you or me.”

“Well then no more kissing you’re way too good at it.”

“My mouth is good at other things too.” Eddie smirked.

“Stop!” Buck groaned.

“Ok, ok. “ Eddie said hopping out of the bed.  
“We better start getting packed so we get home at a reasonable time.”

Then it hit Buck home means him at his apartment, and Eddie at his house. Home means he’s gonna feel alone again. 

“Yeah.” Buck said packing up his last few items.

They took their bags to the truck before going to say goodbye to Ramon and Helena.

“Welcome to the family.” Helena said hugging Buck.

“Dad told you.” Eddie laughed looking at Ramon.

“Your father didn’t tell me anything I didn’t already know. As soon as I met you even though it was brief at Eddies ceremony I knew this was your destiny.” Helena smiled.

They said their goodbyes and then were on their way. Usually the ride home feels like it takes longer , but this felt like it went by so fast because he wasn’t dreading the trip being over he was dreading leaving Eddie.

They pulled up to Bucks apartment. Eddie grabbed Bucks hand.

“I’m really glad you came with me.” Eddie said kissing Bucks hand. 

“So am I.” Buck said kissing Eddie before hopping out of the truck pausing before he closed the door. “Eddie wait can I...never mind it’s stupid.”

“Remember we aren’t gonna hide our feelings just tell me.” Eddie said grabbing Bucks hand.

“I just...I don’t wanna say goodbye yet.”

“That’s not stupid, but if you want to come home with me I would love to have you, and I know Chris would too.”

“I’m sorry I just....I have trouble with feeling lonely sometimes, and if I go home to my empty apartment I’m gonna feel it, and I hate feeling that way.”

“You never have to feel that way again. You can come to my house anytime you want. I mean it any time, I want you to feel like it’s your home too. I hate knowing you ever felt that way.”

“Thank you Eddie, and it already feels like home.” Buck smiled as he climbed back into the truck.

They got back to Eddies and it was really quiet.

“Chris is asleep, he really tried waiting up.” Carla said.

“It’s ok.” Eddie nodded.

“Well I am gonna get going. You two have a good night.” Carla smiled looking at their hands that they hadn’t even realized were still interlocked.

“Well I guess she knows.” Buck said after Carla left.

“Good. Everyone will soon.” Eddie smiled. “We need to wait until after school to tell Chris other wise he will be too excited and possibly misbehave.”

“Yeah you’re definitely right.” Buck laughed.

“Well let’s go to bed.” Eddie smiled.

“What if Chris comes in?”

“I said let’s go to bed, not let’s have sex.”

“But Eddie it’s so hard.”

“Oh I bet it’s really hard.” Eddie teased.

“Stop it!”

“I promise once I get you all alone this will all be worth your while.”

“It better be.”

“Oh I can promise you it will be.”

The two went to Eddies room falling asleep almost the moment they laid down.

The next morning the were woke up by Chris.

“Dad.” Chris called coming down the hall.

“Hide!” Eddie said.

“Where?”

“The closet.”

“Really Eddie putting me back in the closet.” Buck teased.

“Buck please, we will tell him after school today.”

Buck bolted to the closet closing the door as soon as Chris opened Eddies door.

“You’re home!

“ I am! I missed you so much buddy!” Eddie said jumping out of bed to hug Chris.

“Me too, when can I see Buck I miss him too.”

Bucks heart felt so full in that moment.

“After school. Now let’s go eat some breakfast.”

Buck waited until he heard the door close and crept out climbing back into Eddies bed, and settling in.

Once he knew Eddie and a Chris were gone he went out to the kitchen to get some breakfast, before he could even eat all his cereal Eddie was back.

Eddie didn’t even say a word as he strode across the kitchen. Leaning down to kiss Buck.

“Well hello to you too.” Buck laughed.

“I told you once we were alone it would be worth your while. I mean unless you changed your mind.” Eddie smirked.

“I definitely did not. Now let’s go to your room, and you can show me once and for all if everything’s bigger in Texas...or I guess it would be if everything’s bigger from Texas.” Buck grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and for all the nice comments💕 I really enjoyed writing this one.


End file.
